highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Asia Argento
Asia Argento is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. A beautiful nun whom Issei met while in town, she is a girl with a very gentle heart who possesses a divine Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike. Appearance Personality History Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Some time during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess. It was during that time that Diodora Astaroth devised a plan to have Asia heal him, a Devil, and caused her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch". With no place to go, Asia had to rely on the Fallen Angels. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Asia first appeared in Volume 1 as an underling of Raynare, which in reality was a plan by the latter to steal Asia's Sacred Gear. After having her Sacred Gear removed from her body which resulted in her death, Rias revives her as a Devil under her as her Bishop. She moves into the Hyoudou Residence after Issei rescues her from the Fallen Angels and transfers to Kuoh Academy, where she is in the same class as Issei. In Volume 2, she moves into Issei's house with Rias' help. She later goes to a mountain to train in preparation of the Rating Game between her master and her then fiancé, Riser Phenex. During the Rating Game, she stayed back at the headquarters with Rias due to her lack of combat abilities. She accompanies Rias when she goes to the enemy's headquarters, healing Rias while she is fighting Riser. Her movement was later restricted to prevent her from further healing Rias and Issei's wounds. After Rias resigns from the match following Issei's defeat by Riser's hands, Asia spent 2 days trying to heal Issei but to no avail and was happy when he woke up. When Issei heads to the Underworld to rescue Rias, Asia wanted to follow him but was stopped by Issei. Asia, however makes Issei promise her that he will win and bring Rias back with him. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, during Xenovia and Irina Shidou's visit to the Occult Research Club to tell the Gremory Team to not interfere in their job, the two eventually met Asia remembering her as a former "Holy Maiden", calling her a "witch" for sinking so low to become a Devil. She was also shocked to learn that the God from the Bible died from the Great War from Kokabiel. In Volume 4 during the conference between the Three Factions, Issei wanting to know why Asia was exiled from the Church despite her beliefs, asked the Archangel, Michael, to which he responds that after the death of the God of the Bible, the system of the Heavens become inoperable until he and the other Seraphs took over but were unable to operate it like the God from the Bible. Due to this, the belief in the religion weakened and they had no choice but to kick out those that might seem like a threat to the system. When asked by Michael on her current lifestyle, Asia happily responded that she was fond of her current lifestyle and had gained lots of friends and family. In Volume 5, Asia goes to the Underworld along with the other members of the Occult Research Club for the upcoming Young Devils Gathering that Rias has to attend. During the Rating Game between Rias and Sona Sitri, Asia was eliminated when trying to heal Issei from his blood loss but her healing aura was turned into an offensive aura by Momo Hanakai's Reversal Magic which ended up eliminating both Momo and herself. At the end of Volume 5, she is reunited with the Devil that she saved in the past, Diodora Astaroth, who proposes to her. In Volume 6, she was kidnapped by Diodora during the Rating Game between Rias and Diodora, who was in cahoots with the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction. It is then revealed that Diodora was the one who set up Asia's excommunication from the Church. Asia was then sent into the Dimensional Gap by Shalba Beelzebub, which triggered Issei's Juggernaut Drive but was rescued by the Vali Team. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, Asia and the other second-year students of the Occult Research Club took part in the class trip to Kyoto. Prior to the trip, she was given a special card to allow Issei to use Promotion without the King's presence. In Volume 11, Asia accompanies Issei, Yuuto, and Akeno to the Underworld for their middle-class promotion test. While resting, Asia asked Azazel on whether or not she can attained Balance Breaker, which Azazel confirms, saying that she might even obtain a sub-species Balance Breaker but asked her if she knows her weakness, which Asia asks if it is the fact the she is useless in battle aside from healing. Azazel, however, told her that her weakness is her inability to defend herself and advises Asia to make contract with other creatures that have strong defense after confirming that Asia has a Sprite Dragon under her. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory and Vali Team, Cao Cao used one of the ability of his Balance Breaker to redirect Kuroka and Le Fay's attack towards Asia and an injured Xenovia, forcing Issei to use his Trident Knight to protect them, making him incapable of battle. At the end of Volume 11, Asia, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was surprise to see only Issei's Evil Pieces return and was confused, asking where is he. In Volume 12, Asia and the Gremory Team stayed in the Gremory Palace, as the whole team was still in shock at Issei's "death" with Asia proclaiming that she wants to go to Issei's place but knows that Issei will be angry at her for doing so. Later, the Gremory Team went to visit Ajuka Beelzebub in the human world, where they are confronted by Siegfried and the Old Satan Faction. When Yuuto and Siegfried fight one more time, Asia's healing did not show much effect due to her lack of will to move until Issei's Evil Pieces glow and transferred his thoughts to Asia, allowing her to regain her will. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, with Ophis' assistance, she makes a pact with Dragon King Fafnir, using her favorite blue panties as the price for the contract, after the latter broke his contract with Azazel, effectively becoming a Dragon User (龍使い Ryūtsukai). In Volume 15, Asia is seen in her school swimsuit cheering Xenovia and Irina in their swimming match. In Volume 16, Asia, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto that were confined in the Tepes castle. She later participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; aiding the group that fights with the enhanced Vampires and Grendel. Asia then helped the residents of the Carmilla's castle town that are injured by the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After their return from Romania, she participated in the meeting formation of D×D. Powers & Abilities Magic Talent: Asia has shown great potential in using magic. As of Volume 14, Asia is studying under Rossweisse in order to learn summoning magic to help defend herself, and increase her combat strength. Praying: '''Asia is one of the two Devils that can pray to God without being affected after Issei made a request to Michael to allow Asia to Pray to God. '''Dragon Tamer: After recieving Ophis' blessing, her compatibility with Dragons have increased, as she made pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rassei (before recieving the blessing), and one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir. Equipment Twilight Healing (聖母の微笑(トワイライト・ヒーリング), Towairaito Hīringu): Asia's Sacred Gear which allows her to heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Asia herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. She can send the healing powers of Twilight Healing in a form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. In Volume 11, it is stated that Asia can create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. Quotes *(Asia's breasts talking in a tsundere fashion) "Stupid Ise, how can you do such a thing while injured! B-But, I’ll definitely cure you!" (Volume 5, Life 5) *"I'll sleep with Issei-san too!" (Season 2 New) Trivia *Asia's body measurements are B78-W55-H81 cm. (B31-W22-H32 in.) and her height is 155 cm. (5 feet 1 inch), and her weight is 44 kg. (97 lbs.), as revealed in the visual book with her data. *Asia's last name, Argento, suggests that she is of Italian descent. Also, she shares the same name and surname of an Italian actress. **Asia's last name is also the Italian word for "Silver", in reference to the silver cross she once wore prior to being revived into a Devil. Silver crosses are common among the Catholic clergy, particularly exorcists. *Asia's breasts are revealed to be tsundere when Issei first used his Bilingual ability on Sona Sitri and her peerage during her and Rias' Rating Game at the Young Devils Gathering. *In the manga her first encounter with Issei's parents (Ch. 11) is in a washitsu-like room, while in the anime they first meet in the living room. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Bishop Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD